If The Roles Were Reversed
by Missthirdward
Summary: "Everything happened so fast and before she knew it she was lying on the courtroom floor, blood pouring out of her left shoulder. She couldn't see much except for Finn trying to pull her behind the table with him, holding onto her for dear life." Please read and review:)
1. The trial

**From reading the summary and tittle you probably have an idea on what this story is about. I do intend on adding more chapters in the next week or so. Please read and review! :) **

It had been a very busy hectic day for Alicia Florrick, (soon to be Cavanaugh). This Jeffery Grant case was getting to her, she knew, they all knew he was innocent, that's exactly why she is putting so much effort into it. She imagined Jeffery Grant as her own son, she would fight to the ends of the earth to protect Zach and maintain his innocents. She saw the look in Jeffery Grants face and she knew that she had to get him out of this mess. At first she and Cary doubted whether or not he was innocent but when Robin came in with the news that he never murdered Danni Littlejohn she was very happy, and for now her main focus was showing the jury her clients innocent's while also taking down that show-off, naive prosecutor Finn Polmar.

It had been a long hectic couple of weeks for Alicia, the press were starting to wind down after finding out about she and Peters separation and plans for divorce. They had filed for divorce about a month ago, the two were very civil towards each other and still maintained a very strong healthy relationship, but the time had come to acknowledge that they (she) would never be truly happy together.

Everything was working out well for Alicia, her law firm was doing great. They were now able to stand on their own two feet. A lot of new wealthy clients were coming in and with the help from their financial trustee Clarke Haden they had brought new well designed offices and hired a huge group of new intelligent attorneys who were all managing to win their cases and gaining a lot of money for the firm.

After her trip to New York City for the bar association and the surprisingly civil and good conversation she and Will had in the diner.

She came home and decided that life was too short to overlook friendships. So the night before the Jeffery Grant trial, with a new insight towards life she phoned Kalinda and the two of them went out to their usual bar for a couple of drinks laughing and talking about stupid but important things.

After a good hearty laugh with each other Kalinda asks her first serious question of the night.

"So what made you call?" Kalinda asks tossing down another shot of tequila.

"Call you?" Alicia asks confused, ordering a class of wine.

Kalinda nods her head.

"I don't know, I've realised that life's too short to forget friendships that matter too much." She replies shrugging her shoulders. Kalinda feels happy that their friendship still matters to Alicia even though their law firms are currently in war with each other.

"Is that because of the divorce?" Kalinda says hesitantly before continuing her sentence. "Or is it because of the discussion you had with Will the other night?" Kalinda asks raising her eyebrows.

Alicia is startled by Kalinda's question and gives her a questionably look.

"How... how did you know about that?" She says curious. "Did Will tell you?" Alicia asks, confused.

"No" is all Kalinda says before gulping down another shot of tequila.

"Well then how did you know?" Alicia says frustrated at the other woman's short answer.

Kalinda shrugs her shoulders. "I have my connections." That's true, she can find out anything about almost anyone, after all she is an investigator.

Alicia processes Kalindas response while ordering a shot of tequila.

"So, are you going to answer my question or what?" Kalinda says, smirking.

Alicia gulps down her shot of tequila before answering. "Both" she finally says, smacking down the glass on the table. "I think the decision to divorce made me create choices on my own terms rather than others. It's always nice to do something for yourself for once." Alicia says glancing down at the half empty glass of wine.

"And Will?"Kalinda says candidly.

"And Will..." Alicia says gradually with a deep sigh. "I think he's slowly starting to see eye to eye but I don't know, maybe that ship sailed a long time ago and he's just being civil for the sake of it... All I know is, I'm sick of the fighting, I may have started it but I don't know how to stop it." She says disappointed. "Anyway" she continues. "There is enough drama happening in my life" she says glancing outside the restaurant's window looking at the few photographers who are waiting outside for her to come out. "I don't want to add another one to the pile." She says glancing back at Kalinda, who is now staring at the photographers outside as well.

Kalinda nods her head and offers a sympathetic smile. She orders another two tequila shots and places one in front of Alicia. Alicia objects putting her hands up. "No more for me, I've had enough already, the photographers outside are going to think I'm drinking my sorrows away and becoming an alcoholic." She says, giggling at the lame assumption. To which Kalinda smiles at.

"Okay, I'll have it then." Kalinda says gulping down the shot giving Alicia no choice to change her mind.

"I better go" Alicia says looking down at her watch. "I'm supposed to be meeting Eli soon" she says rolling her eyes. "Thanks for the drinks, same time tomorrow?" Alicia says getting up from the bar stool.

Kalinda nods her head and smiles. "I'll be here" And with that Alicia walks out the door waving good bye to Kalinda.

The next morning, Alicia gets up earlier than usual because she needs to head into work and prepare for her trial in court later on that afternoon.

But first she decides to cook pancakes for her and her children, even though its 6.30 in the morning, at least she'll know they had something good to eat. "Mom?" Grace pokes her head into the kitchen half awake and confused as to what her mother is doing fully dressed for the day at 6.30 in the morning and making breakfast "Morning sweetie." Alicia says walking towards her daughter kissing her forehead. "Did you have a good sleep?" Grace nods her head and returns the smile.

"What are you doing up so early?" Grace says sitting on one of the bar stools.

"I have to go into work early and prepare for an important case I have in court this afternoon, so I'm making breakfast early. Do want some now?"

Grace inhales the delicious meal and nods her head with a happy smile. "Yes please." She says, helping her mother gather the fruits, orange juice and golden syrup out of the refrigerator. With everything laid out on top of the kitchen counter she sits back down and quietly watches her mother prepare the rest of the meal. "You look good mom" she says out of the blue, because it's true.

Alicia glances back up to her face her daughter's content gaze. "I.. I do?" she replies curious and smiling. Grace nods her head. "Yea, you look different. It's cool..." she says grabbing the plate of pancakes that Alicia has just laid out in front of her.

"Well thank you wonderful daughter of mine" she says sarcastically while pecking her daughter's forehead with a small kiss. "And you look beautiful, as always." Alicia says smiling, to which Grace rolls her eyes at but her mouth forming into a wide smile from her mother's words.

Just then Zach walks in, with his pyjamas still on. "What smells so good?" he says rubbing his eyes, still half asleep.

"Pancakes... Sit down" Alicia says gesturing for him to take a seat next to them.

"Hmmm" Zach murmurs inhaling the delicious smell of the breakfast and taking a seat next to his mother. "Mom has to go to work to prepare for her trial so we're having breakfast early." Grace says stuffing her mouth with a spoonful of food.

"How did you sleep?" Alicia asks her son, sipping her coffee.

"Good" Zach says offering her a smile before pouring himself a glass of juice. "What's your case about?" Zach asks genuinely interested.

"This young guy, my client, is being accused of killing one of the girls on campus at his college. It's pretty serious and he's really freaking out that's why I'm going in early."

"Is he innocent?" Grace asks curious.

"Yes, of course he is. At first we didn't think so, but I'm one hundred percent sure he is." She replies convinced.

"Do you think you'll win?" Zach says, taking another mouthful of his breakfast.

"I think so, yes" Alicia nods her head. "But you never know with a jury, It could go any way" She says shrugging her shoulders.

"You'll do great mom, you always do." Grace says offering her mother a smile, taking a sip of her drink.

"Since when have you guys grown up so fast? Huh?" Alicia says beaming at the two. Which makes them giggle.

She walks over to the both of them and kisses each one's cheek. "I have to go now" she says apologetically "You'll be alright?"She ask and they both nod their heads.

"Okay" Alicia says gathering all her belongings. "Don't be late for school, and Zach, be careful while driving, those roads are dangerous" Zach rolls his eyes. "Yes mom, I will, I promise. Have a good day." He smiles.

Alicia smiles with adoration towards the both of them, she quickly kisses his forehead and then moves over to her daughter enfolding her into a tight hug which Grace returns with equal favour, rapping her arms around her mother's mid drift, still chewing food in her mouth. "I Love you" she says to both of her children before leaving.

"Love you too Mom." They both say, waving goodbye to her gesturing for her to get to work.

Later on in the afternoon before she is about to leave for court she runs into Will. He's come to her law firm with his client for a deposition with Cary and she's a little surprised at how he smiles at her, a genuine smile. "Hey" he says, in the middle of the hallway, next to the conference room.

"Heyy.." She says hesitantly. "You here for the deposition?" she says trying to make conversation getting rid of the awkwardness.

"Yes" he says nodding his head.

"Are you going to court? Jeffery Grant case right?" he says trying to sound apathetic but fails miserably because he can't take his eyes off of her. He's been seeing her too much on the television all week that he's forgotten what she actually looks in real life.

"Yes" she says rather quickly offering him a sympathetic smile. "Sorry Will, I would stay longer and chat but I have to go" she says pointing towards the elevator, waiting for him to move out of the way.

He was so focused on her, that he didn't even notice he was standing in the way. Idiot! He thinks to himself.

Quickly stepping to the side to let her go. "Yes, of course." He replies gesturing for her to go.

"Good luck in court by the way." He says with a genuine smile.

She nods her head once before responding "Thank you" she says with that sweet smile that he will probably replay in his mind for days.

They both part from each other's presence, she walking towards the elevator while he walking towards the conference room. When he looks back, she's waiting for the elevator doors to open and she's looking at him.

He smiles again feeling the world slow down in slow motion. This is what Alicia Florrick does to him and he hates it but loves it at the same time. He waves to her and she returns the smile waving back at him in slow motion and then suddenly turning her head towards the opening doors, walking in.

While on her way to the courthouse she tries to analyse and figure out what the previous exchange between her and Will was about at what it meant but she can't quite get around to what it means, all she knows is that when they looked into each other's eyes, the world slowly became this altering universe where nothing else in their lives matters.

She decides that she will analyse and think about what happened, later on tonight when she's had a glass of wine and things have cooled down but for now her main focus is what she knows and can determine that her client is innocent. Little does she know that she won't be returning home tonight.

"Good news Jeffery, Great news!" Alicia says walking inside the courtroom taking her seat next to her him. She's about to explain further until she sees the black eye on Jeffery's face. "Oh my god, when did that happened?" she asks but before she can get an answer the bailiff calls out "All rise" and she urges Jeffery to stand up with her.

When Judge Thomas Politi takes his seat, she request for a sidebar so she can share her newest information towards the case and ask for a recess. She notices Jeffery's uneasiness and tries to reassure him that she knows what she's doing.

She and the prosecutor Finn Polmar gradually make their way up to the judge's bench.  
"What is it now counsellor?" the judge urges her.

"Your honour, we have a new piece of evidence that would require an overnight recess." She says

"A new piece really? My gosh" he replies enthusiastically and annoyed.

"Dramatics your honour" Finn interupts to which Alicia rolls her eyes.

"What is this new piece?" the judge asks her.

"We believe that the DNA evidence was transferred through a paramedic's gurney." She replies convinced.

"C'mon seriously?" Finn interrupts once again, doubtfully.

She begins to explain further to justify her point, and Finn keeps rudely interrupting her trying to get his point across as well.

After a good five minutes of talking to the judge eventually sides with Alicia and is about to grant her a recess when it happens.

One gunshot, a second gunshot and then a third.

Everything happened so fast and before she knew it she was lying on the courtroom floor, blood pouring out of her left shoulder. She couldn't see much except for Finn trying to pull her behind the table with him, holding onto her for dear life. And then there are more gunshots, this time one hits Finn in the shoulder. He still manages to pull her under the table and he covers her with his body like an armour. She opens her eyes and sees the blood gashing out of his left shoulder, she tries to tell him to get off of her, to warn him that if he doesn't move onto his back he will lose too much blood..

"Finn... Get... get off... Lay on.. your... your...back... Your losing too much blood..." she whispers in his ear, barely audible. But he stays on top of her, the left side of his face against her chest struggling to breath as well.

When the gunshots and screaming have stopped he steadily moves off of her, he manages to lean up against the back of the table with Alicia's head on his lap.

"Oh my god" she mutters looking up at him. "I'm going to die..." she whispers, her voice cracking into tears. He doesn't know how to reply because for a moment he thinks it's true, so instead he just holds her hand and together they lay there, waiting for help.

Meanwhile Dianne is in the next courtroom when she hears the gunshots and then eventually the screaming. Her head shoots towards the doors and for some reason, she doesn't know why, but she feels the pit of her stomach give out, she knows something terrible has happened. She runs towards the doors, opens them and finds people running outside the building but then she sees Kalinda running the opposite direction, towards the courtroom doors where the shooting had taken place.

Dianne immediately notices Kalinda's frantic look. "Kalinda what's going on?"

"That's Alicia's trial..." Is all Kalinda says, her voice breaking while running towards the scene. Dianne feels her heart rate drop and she thinks she's going to follows Kalinda. "Ma'mm you can't go in there" the police officer stops Kalinda in her tracks, it's hard to hear him because of all the screaming and alarms going off, everything is happening too fast.

"Did the lawyers get out?" Kalinda asks desperate, peeking into the room. The officer doesn't reply and she knows he probably has no idea. She manages to get past the police and when she reaches the courtroom, she sees a woman's heel on the courtroom floor. She feels the pit of her stomach give out because she knows, there's only one woman here who could own that particular Calvin Klein high heel.

Glancing around the courtroom she sees Jeffery Grant in tears sitting behind the bench a gun pointed under his chin, he keeps pushing the trigger of the gun but it's not working, he's used all the gunshots.

She runs further down the courtroom towards the heel, her boots clattering against the hardwood floors. When she reaches the defence table, that's when she drops at the sight in front of her. Right there she finds one of her best's friends in the lap of a stranger, blood pouring out of her left shoulder, her eyes barely able to stay awake. "She needs help." Finn says, his right hand protecting his bullet wound while his left hand is holding hers.

"Alicia" Kalindas voice breaks, dropping to the floor next to her friend who is squeezing Finn's hand for dear life.

"Paramedics!" Kalinda screams out, barely able to get the words out. "Hold on Alicia, please hold on..." she cracks.

"Kalinda" someone screams by the doors. Kalinda's head snaps up to find Dianne standing there, terrified.

"Dianne... Please... call the ambulance..." she says barely able to breathe.

Alicia's eyes slowly begin to shut, she feels the whole world shutting down on her. She thinks about her kids, the first time she laid eyes on them when they were born. Their first days at school, their hugs and kisses. Grace's beautiful eyes that she inherited from her mother. Zach's black shiny straight hair that he also inherited from her. She thinks of all the sweet memories she shared with her family. She thinks of Will Gardner and his sweet smile. "Hold on Alicia" someone says.

She realises its Dianne who's standing above her with a phone next to her ear calling 911. She sees Kalinda sitting next to her, trembling.

"It hurts" she murmurs. She feels Finn squeeze her hand.

"I know... I know" Kalinda says. "Hold on Alicia... Don't shut your eyes... Think of your kids, think of all the good things..."

Alicia manages to form smile, imagining Zach and Grace's smile, thinking of everything that's ever mattered to her. Her breathing begins to slow down, she can hear her heart pounding for oxygen and she thinks it might explode out of her chest.

She can barely hear anything except for the paramedics rushing through the door. She feels them moving her off of Finn's lap letting go of his hand.

"Don't let go of my hand." She murmurs to him barely able to form the words, to which he nods. "Let me stay with her." He says, his voice cracking from the pain his shoulder is enduring. His bullet wound isn't as bad as hers that's why he's able to stay fully awake. When he was shot the bullet had just chipped the top of his shoulder but with her, it went right through.

She can hear the paramedics talking to her, she can see Dianne and Kalinda standing above her and she slowly drifts off to sleep. The next time she wakes, she's in hospital.

* * *

**Please review me your thoughts. :) I intend on continuing this story but first, I want to know your thoughts. Thank you! :)**


	2. What happens next

**First of all thank you for your reviews, I appreciate it:) This chapter is really really long! Like 4 thousand words long :/ but please read:) It doesn't have much Alicia in it but mainly focuses on Will and Alicia's family. There is one more chapter left after this one or maybe 2, I just don't want to drag the story on. Please read and review, I will try an update the next chapter asap! Thank you! **

Will and Cary had finally settled their case, both their clients had left and they were now sitting in the conference room of Florrick, Agos and Associates finalising on the rest of their clients details. Both their phones had been turned off before the deposition so there would be no distractions.

"So what made your client change his mind?" Cary asks, his head bowed down, writing the rest of his client's final divorce proceedings.

"He wanted to get it over with, so he just gave her what she wanted." Will says shrugging his shoulders, leaning against the chair.

"Twelve million dollars is a lot of money." Cary says shaking his head."There must have been a reason."

"Yeah, well I don't know, it's none of our business. I'm just glad it's over; we've been working on this case for months now." He replies, relieved."Unless you enjoy working on cases against us?... I wouldn't be surprised" Will says in a smug and annoyed manner. To which Cary laughs at.

"No, trust me." Cary says putting his hands up." I don't like doing this as much as you guys do, but a job's a job" he says shrugging his shoulders.

Will doesn't reply but instead just nods his head and then glances around the unfamiliar offices looking for her face. Her trial should be over now, he thinks to himself glancing at his watch. As much as he would care to admit, he wants to see her so badly, he wants to know the real reason why she left her husband, but most importantly he wants to know why she left Lockhart Gardner, stealing their top clients, he wants to know the truth; wants to hear it from her mouth, he also just wants to talk to her, like old times.

Cary notices Will's curiosity as to where Alicia is, he's caught in the act.

"Alicia's not coming back, she said she was going home straight after her trial." He indicates, getting to the point.

"What...?" Will says, acting dumbstruck. "I wasn't... I wasn't looking for Alicia." He tries to look confused and convincing but fails miserably.

Cary just nods his head, acknowledging that this is something Will doesn't want to admit, and Cary quite frankly doesn't want to talk about it. Will and Alicia's business has nothing to do with him unless it affects their firm, which Alicia would never let happen.

Cary eventually finishes writing his clients final report and slides the paper over to Will across from him. "I think we're done here." He says offering a smile.

Will nods his head and places the papers in his folder but before he can gather the rest of his belongings. Robyn burst into the conference room with a phone next to her ear, her face looking horrified and breathing heavily.

Cary takes in her appearance."Robyn what is it?" he says furrowing his eyebrows curios.

She doesn't say anything; she can barely get the words out. She takes one look at Will who also looks confused and a little worried. She quickly turns on the television that is in front of the conference room. "Robyn what's going on?" Cary asks, but he still doesn't get a response. She flicks the channel over to CBS breaking news, and they all see and take in the words displayed on the screen.

'SHOOTING'S AT CHICAGO COOK COUNTY COURTHOUSE. GOVENORS EX WIFE, ALICIA FLORRICK SHOT AND RUSHED TO HOSPITAL' are the words displayed on the screen.

Both Will and Cary's facial expressions go from confusion to total shock. Alicia's face shows up on TV, an old photo of her when she did an interview with Charlie rose a year ago.

Will feel's like he's going to vomit, he can feel his heart thumping loudly and the world little by little slowing down around him. "What's going on Robyn?" Cary says walking over to her in front of the TV.

"Alicia, she... she was shot.. By our client.. Jeffery Grant. Apparently he lost in court and started shooting people." Robyn says frantically.

"Whahh?... shot?" Cary says in awe and glancing back at Will, whose eyes are locked on the TV screen.

"Who are you talking to?" Cary says noticing the phone in Robyn's hand. "Kalinda" Robyn voice cracks. "Kalinda and Dianne were at the courthouse and they found Alicia, they say she lost a lot of blood" she takes a pause before mumbling. "She... she's dying Cary..." Robyn begins to cry, she's always been sensitive, especially when it comes to situations as sensitive as this one.

Will takes in Robyn's words and he feels like he's going to faint. Instead he steadily walks over to young woman and Cary, using the table for support so his knees don't buckle and fall to the ground.

"Can I talk to Kalinda.." he whispers, his voice cracking. Robyn wipes the tears away from her face and nods passing the phone over to him.

"Kalinda" he says. "What.. happend?"

"Will?" Kalinda says confused, she completely forgot that he was at Florrick Agos for the deposition.

"Will why haven't you been answering your phone? I've been trying to get a hold of you." She says a tad frustrated.

"What happend Kalinda?" Will repeats, determined to get something out of the younger woman.

"Is Cary with you?" she says first of all.

"Yes he is" he replies glancing back at Cary who's comforting a hysterical Robyn and looking at the television screen.

"Put me on speaker, and I will try and explain everything." Kalinda instructs.

Will nods his head, still not sure of what he's doing, he feels lost. He pushes the speaker button and places the phone on the conference table in front of him and Cary. He's trying to act tough and get it together but inside, he thinks he's going to explode if he doesn't get any information from Kalinda any time soon.

"Kalinda? What's going on" Cary says, looking at the phone.

"Listen the both of you" Kalinda instructs. "Alicia's been shot.." She pauses because she knows her voice is going to crack.

"We know" Cary says frustrated "We just saw it on TV. Is she going to be alright? What happend?"

"I don't know if she's going to be alright" Kalinda says defeated. "We heard Gunshots and screaming, I knew immediately that it came from Alicia's trial. I eventually managed to get pass the police and when I got inside..." Her voice cracks.

"I found her, she was lying on the prosecutors lap, he got shot as well... But not as bad as her... There was blood everywhere..." she whispers.

"It was her client Jeffery Grant, he just lost it and gunshots went everywhere. He's with the police now but..." Kalinda trails off. "Everything happend so fast.."

She continues "Dianne rung the ambulance, they were rushed to hospital. We're at Chicago general hospital waiting for some news, she's in surgery at the moment." She pauses before instructing "Will, you need to come to the hospital" she says as if his life depends on it, and it does, it really does.

He doesn't know what to do or say, he's in total shock from Kalinda's words. The words keep running over and over again in his mind. 'She was lying on the prosecutors lap' ' There was blood everywhere'.

"Okay, Okay" Will mumbles barely able to say anything more.

"Who's all there with you?" Cary asks

"Dianne just left. Alicia's kids are here with Alicia's mom and Alicia's brother Owen."

"Where's Peter?" Will says confused and a little frustrated at having to say that man's name.

"He's in Springfield, and can't come at the moment but Owen is keeping him updated... Are you coming?" Kalinda says to him, in an expected tone.

"Yes, yes" he murmurs, still in state of shock. "I'm coming now" he says, picking up his belongings.

"I'm coming too, I'll drive behind you" Cary says standing up. Will only nods his head, his mind is in a haze.

"Will see you in a bit Kalinda" Cary says, reassuring her that they won't be long. "Okay" she replies before hanging up.

Cary also begins to gather his things, "Robyn, let the associates know what's going on. I will call you later on when we get some news." He says, about to walk out the door. The young investigator nods her head, wiping away the remaining tears left on her face. "Okay" she says "Give my love to Zach and Grace..." To which he nods offering her a smile reassuring that everything is going to be fine, even though deep down he has no idea if that's true.

When Will arrives at the hospital he feels himself in a haze. He sees nurses, doctors, patients but he can't hear anything. It's like he's deaf, unable to talk. Cary taps him on the shoulder, his phone in his hand.

"Kalinda says they're on the eighth floor" he says pointing towards the elevators. Will nods his head and follows the young shaken friend and work partner of Alicia's who also plays an important role in her life at the moment.

While in the elevator, Will can't help but think of all the people who will be affected by this, if she dies. Zach, Grace, Owen, Veronica, Cary, Peter, god the whole of Illinois would be talking about this, the first lady of Illinois murdered in court. Kalinda and Dianne would probably be shaken by the whole ordeal. And not to mention Will himself. 'What am I going to do?' he thinks to himself. 'I was supposed to be on the Jeffery Grant case'.

He wishes that he never let go of the fricken case, he should never have let Jeffery Grant run off to Florrick Agos and hire Alicia as his lawyer because if the roles were reversed. He would be that one laying in surgery fighting for this cherished thing we call, life and existence. And if things had ended that way, Alicia would have the chance to watch her children grow, live the rest of her life knowing that she never experienced something as a near death experience.

But things haven't ended that way and instead she is the one currently loosing probably most of her bodies percentage of blood. And because of this outcome, Will hates himself for it, hates himself for not being by her side like Kalinda and Dianne were when they found her. Hates himself for ignoring and treating her like shit in the last five months, yes, she may have left his law firm and stolen his top clients, stabbed him in the back but nevertheless. Will Gardner always thought that she would be around, and deep down, even if he never admitted it, he always thought that eventually they would make up, get the truth out, especially because she and Peter are no longer an item. He took that as a one more chance of good timing for the both of them. But now, when he thinks about it, the woman that he loves and cares deeply about, laying in a hospital fighting for her life is far from good timing, after all he could lose her and then, his whole world could come crashing down on him

"Are you alright?" Cary asks in the elevator, noticing that the man next to him is in deep thought while his face is slowly turning pale.

It takes a while for Will to answer but when he does, he replies with "I don't know" his voice quiet and his mind lost in thought.

"She will be alright" Cary says reassuring. But deep down, he has an idea that she is far from alright at the moment.

"She's got to be. She's strong... One of the strongest people I know... and she will get through this." Cary says looking towards the elevator doors and avoiding eye contact with the man next to him because he's not so sure of his words. She's definitely one of the strongest people he knows but is she strong enough?

Just then the elevator doors open and Cary is the first to step out, followed by Will.

"Cary, Will!" Kalinda yells out to them, gesturing for them to come forward. Cary is the first to walk up to her.

"Hey... Are you alright?" he says in a worried tone, noticing the strain and anxiety stretched across her face. She sighs loudly before nodding her head.

"Yeah I'm fine, compared to how Alicia was a few hours ago, I should be more than fine..." she trails off frustrated with herself.

"Is she alright?" Will jumps in, walking towards her, his face pale with worry.

"We don't know, we haven't heard anything, she's still in surgery" she replies, exhausted.

"Was it bad?" Cary asks, nervous and uneasy.

Kalinda nods her head slowly and rubbing her forehead with exhaustion.

"Yes" she says. "The blood just kept coming... It wouldn't stop..." her voice begins to shake, remembering the scene just a few hours ago. "I was just with her yesterday" she admits. "We went out for drinks and talked for hours... and now, shes... shes...I just can't believe it" she finishes, glancing towards Will who's staring at her, taking in her words with a horrified look.

"Will!" someone yells out behind the three of them.

"Veronica..." Will says, hesitantly walking towards her. She throws her arms around him and he's a little taken back but then returns the support, hugging her as well. "I'm so sorry" he says because he doesn't know what else to say. She nods her head, whimpers a little but doesn't go too extreme. She eventually lets go and gestures for the three of them to follow her back to the private waiting room. Veronica gently opens the doors; the room is rather small and quite for a waiting room but then Will remembers it's a private room. It immediately has a sense of comfort and calmness. The lights are dim and there are a few lamps radiating around the room. There's a coffee table in the middle with comfortable couches surrounded.

The sight that Will and Cary see is almost heartbreaking, Zach's head is bowed down to the ground, eyes closed and the top of his head and hair in his hands. Owen is sitting next to him, his hand gently patting Zach's back. And then there's Grace whose head is nestled into someone's shoulder, who Will can only assume is her boyfriend. The young boy's arm is rapped protectively around Grace, his face also looking terrified and worried for his mother in law.

"Will!" Owen says, quietly not wanting to disturb the peace. Owen stands up and takes a few steps towards Will and hugs him for only a few seconds before pulling back. "Kalinda said you were coming" Owen says in a relieved tone. He glances at the back of Will and sees Cary standing next to Kalinda.

"Cary, Hi" Owen says while shaking his hand "I don't know if you remember me, I'm Owen, Alicia's brother."

"No I remember, Hi Owen, How are you?" Cary replies calmly, shaking the other man's hand.

Owen shrugs his shoulders, "I've had way better days but you know..." he exhales with a short laugh. To which Cary nods. Owen turns his attention back to Zach and Grace, Veronica has seemed to disappear somewhere, getting coffee. Zach and Grace recognise Cary and give him a short wave but are still unsure of the man standing next to him who looks as pale and terrified as they do.

"Zach, Grace, this is Will... One of your Mom's... friends.." Owen says hesitantly because he has no idea on how to address this situation. Ex friend? Working nemesis? Ex lover?...

"Hello" Zach says with a smile, stretching a hand out to shake his which Will returns with a firm shake even though he's trembling inside. "It's nice to see you again Zach" Will says, he remembers the last time they saw each other. The night of the election voting's and also the night where he and Alicia shared that intimate passionate kiss in his car.

Zach nods his head, smiling. He glances at his sister, "Hi" Grace waves at him managing to form a genuine smile, her voice a little horse from the stress and her face is flushed.

"Hi Grace" he replies taking a seat across from where they are sitting. Owen sits across from him, Kalinda and Cary have already taken a seat next to the door, Cary's head bowed down with exhaustion and Kalinda seems to be staring into space. The room rapidly fall into a comfortable silence until Veronica opens the doors with two trays of what looks like cups of coffee.

"I got coffees for the adults and hot chocolates for the kids" she says, passing one each to Cary and Kalinda and then placing the tray in front of Will and Owen which they gladly accept. "Thank you Veronica" Will replies with a gratified smile. "Your welcome Will" she says quickly touching his shoulder before moving over to the kids.

"Thank you Mrs Loyd" Grace's boyfriend replies.

"Please Conner, call me Veronica. When you say Mrs Loy you remind me of my ex mother in-law." She pleads, to which he nods, giggling while drinking the warm sweet liquid.

"Thanks Grandma" Both Zach and Grace say grabbing their cup of hot chocolate.

Veronica sits next to Will, all of them falling into a silence. About a half an hour later Cary and Kalinda leave and Will promises to call them when the surgery is over.

"How long is this supposed to take again?" Zach asks Conner, worried even more now because his mother was rushed into surgery at least two and half hours ago.

"Well, it depends on where the bullet is set. Some surgeons decide to leave the bullet in where it is, and don't remove it because it could cause more harm to the wound, bullets are, once they stop moving, largely harmless, and trauma surgeons frequently leave them in place whilst repairing the damage inflicted by their ingress but I think because it hit her shoulder they're going to have to try and remove the bullet otherwise it could cause further damage in the future and be very painful for her. But I'm not sure on what's happening with your Mom... I don't know if it should have taken this long.." He trails off uncertain because he knows that if they weren't removing the bullet then it shouldn't have taken this long but because it's been well over 2 hours, he's pretty sure, they're trying to remove it or something else has happend.

Everyone in the room is now staring at him with extreme interest. It's the first time the boy has spoken aloud and everyone seems to be impressed. Will couldn't be more puzzled; he never expected such a pretty face to be intelligent. Zach doesn't seem to be impressed, unless he's putting up an act, trying to be the tough brother who doesn't seem to like his sister's boyfriend. "Oh okay..." Zach replies impassive.

"So you're into medicine Conner?" Veronica asks, moving closer to Grace so she can get a clear answer.

"Yesss" Conner replies quietly. "I want to study medicine after school..."

Veronica nods her head with approval. "That makes sense... You know, my ex husband, Owen and Alicia's father was a Doctor..." she trails off, changing the subject around to her, to which Owen rolls his eyes and Will grins seeing the eye roll.

"I guess that's where Alicia and Owen got the brains from" Veronica continues. "I've always wanted the opposite, I wanted my children to be into the arts" she rolls her eyes and Grace giggles a little, imagining her mother into such a thing. "It's true!" Veronica replies.

"I wanted Alicia to be a ballet dancer when she was younger. I made her go to all the classes from when she was seven right up to twelve. She hated it though... She was good at it, really good at it, but she hated it." she shrugs and then giggles, remembering the arguments she had with her daughter over her career choice.

"She was very stubborn, your mother Grace" Veronica directs her attention to both her grandchildren. "She never listened to me, and now when I think of it she still doesn't listen to me and she's still stubborn" She says, which makes everyone in the room giggle, even Will. He's finds Alicia's family interesting and funny, especially her children who don't seem to care that a total stranger who happens to be in love with their mother is waiting with them.

"She stopped listening to you at the age of ten Mom" Owen recalls.

"I know" Veronica replies in an annoyed manner but chuckling at the same time.

"Mom never listened to you?" Grace asks surprised, she always thought her mother was a well behaved child because of the person her mother is today, wonderful, well mannered and beautiful. These are the things Zach and Grace have also inherited into their nature.

"Well..." Veronica starts off "She never really needed to listen to us." Veronica trails off.

"She was a good kid, I still don't know where she got her nature from. She definitely didn't get it from me or her father... And then there's your uncle Owen, who was the complete opposite.."

"Hey!" Owen objects, "I wasn't that bad!..." Everyone once again begins to chuckle until there is a disturbance at the door. Their eyes immediately move towards the doors and there, they see two surgeons open the door. Still dressed in their uniform, Will is the first to stand up, his face once again slightly turning pale with anxiety. The two medical surgeons walk over to the small group of people and gesture for everyone to sit. Grace and Zach are now holding hands, and Will is sitting on the edge of his seat, his heart suddenly pounding very fast.

"She's stable..." Is the first thing the surgeon says but there's something in his voice that suggest that something's not right. Everyone in the room exhales a deep breath of relief except for Will who is still staring at the specialist, waiting for him to explain further.

The surgeon takes a deep sigh before continuing. "There were a few complications... We weren't going to remove the bullet but then we found that the bullet was nestled in between her bone and rotator cuff which is the bit that allows your arm to move more freely. If we had left the bullet in its place, then in the near future, if that bullet was to be disturbed, let's say if she was to fall over on her left side landing on her shoulder than that could potentially immediately cause damage to the nearby blood vessel that is only metres away from where the bullet was set. So we had no choice but to remove it." he pauses, giving the family time to process what he's just said.

"In doing so, while in surgery, we, luckily got the bullet out a safe as possible but then, it started bleeding again, and this time it wouldn't stop. It took a while for us to locate where the bleeding was coming from in the wound but we eventually found it and managed to secure it..." the surgeon stops once again, giving the family time to take in what he has just said.

"That's why it took so long" Conner is the first to reply, it's not really a question but a guess.

The two me nod their heads. "Yes" this time the other surgeon replies. "She lost a substantial amount of blood when she was shot. And then while in surgery she lost twice as much" he pauses before continuing. "Alicia has lost at least 50 percent of blood in her body..." he finishes, in a calm and cautious tone. Everyone in the room, mainly Zach and Grace gasp at his last words.

"Don't worry" he replies reassuringly "She is stable and we are pumping as much blood into her body but we are going to have to keep her in here for at least two more weeks, just to monitor her heart rate and blood pressure." Owen and Veronica both nod their heads understandably.

For the first time in the last five minutes, Will speaks for the first time, anxiously "But she will be alright?" he says with anxiety and hope in his voice.

"For now yes" the doctor replies. "Like I said, we as in her doctors have to monitor her heart rate very closely because it could drop any minute but other than that, I'm sure she will be find." He says with a light smile, convinced of his words.

"Can we see her?" Owen asks desperately.

Both the specialist hesitate for a moment before answering. "Yes but two at a time please. And only for a short while, we don't want to disturb her. She needs as much sleep as possible."

Owen glances at Zach and Grace, his facial expression conveying his question. They both lightly shake their heads. "You and Grandma can go in first uncle Owen and then Will can go in after Zach and I and stay in there, only If you want to Will?" Grace asks. Out of her and Zach, she is the only one who knows the extent of Will and Alicia's relationship; she knows they shared something a few years ago, when her mother seemed extremely happy. She can feel the anxiety stretched across the man's body, who is sitting next to her, she can only assume that he probably wants to stick around for a while.

Will is taken aback from Grace's gesture and feels extremely thankful for her thoughtfulness. "I would like that Grace... Thank you" he replies, a smile forming on his lips. Owen and Veronica are already out the door heading into Alicia's room that is just next door, and the two surgeons have already left as well.

Grace replies with a simple smile and a nod to her head, Zach does the same, reassuring Will that it's fine with him.

When Veronica and Owen have left as well as the rest, Will is the only one left. He opens the door to her private room. The lights in the room are dim, with a few night lights switched on.

Sleeping peacefully, her face pale as a rock but has a slight tone of color towards it. The comfy exquisite room is very quiet except for the hospital heart monitor machine that is constantly beeping, in forming that her breathing is stable.

The first thing he notices other than her beautiful face is a ventilator tube against her mouth, assisting her to breathe properly. Looking further down her body, there is a bandage wrapped around her left shoulder, supporting the wound. Further down her arm, one more small tube is injected into her wrist, pumping blood into her support system. He tentatively walks towards her bedside, unable to take his eyes off of her beautiful porcelain face. He gently touches her forearm, gradually moving his hand up to her face and lightly brushes her cheek. He sits down in the rather big comfy chair next to her bedside and takes her left hand in with his own, brushing his thumb gently over her fingers.

Will Gardner doesn't usually pray, he can't even remember the last time he said a prayer to god. Like Alicia, he's never really had much thought towards it, until now. He prays that she will be safe, that her heart rate won't drop and cause her to fall in unconsciousness forever, that she will never experience this type of trauma ever again. He prays that she will forgive him for how cruel he has been treating her in the last 5 months. But most importantly he prays that she feels the same way about him, because by now, if there is one thing that Will Gardner has learnt, is that he is never going to let her go.

**Please review me your thoughts :) I look forward to writing the next chapter which is probably going to include some Alicia/Finn, Will/Alicia and of course Will/Alicia and the rest of the cast, I will update asap!**


	3. A new beginning

Her head hurts, her left shoulder aches, and her whole body feels num.

She wakes up in a hospital bed, she can feel tubes all over her body, she can see the ventilator machine next to her bed except the tube is no longer connected to her mouth, she can hear the sounds of beeping hospital machines and that's when she knows that she is indeed hospital. She steadily opens her eyes, her vision nothing but a blur. It's clearly not day time because the lights around the room are dim and the nearby window is displaying nothing but darkness and streetlights and also the tiny stars shining through the dark sky. She can feel someone or something or rather holding her hand. Her first instinct thinks it's the prosecutor who tried to save her life, the one who also held her hand while she was dying. She can't remember much, she can hardly remember anything but in some odd way she can remember him, he was the last person she ever saw before she shut her eyes, he is also the last person she ever spoke to, the memory comes back. _'Tell my kids I love them, I love them more than anything; tell them that they make me proud every day... Tell Will that I love him, I always have and I will never forget what he has done for me...' 'you can tell them yourself Alicia, just don't shut your eyes' Finn replies. _That was the last conversation she ever had before Kalinda showed up and then everything slowly drifted off into a haze.

Everything is slowly coming back to her mind, she can remember her best friend trembling next to her while she laid on the cold courtroom floor, blood pouring out of her shoulder, she can remember Dianne standing above her, most importantly she can remember her client Jeffery Grant pointing a gun towards her. It's like a nightmare, and she feels like it will never go away.

She murmurs a few words that make absolutely no sense. Her vision is still blurry, maybe that's because she can hardly open her eyes properly. She see's someone, a man figure sit up from his seat and squeeze her hand even more. This simple hand gesture brings her back to when Finn was squeezing her hand for dear life, except when he done it, she was in extreme pain, now she just feels num as well as discomfort.

"Alicia?" someone says, a deep gently voice that she can't quite comprehend who it belongs too.

"Finn?" she mumbles, blinking her eyelids.

She thinks it's Finn because naturally one would think that when the last thing you feel before drifting off into unconsciousness is someone's hand entwined with yours and the first thing you feel when you wake up is the same motion except this hand is much more warmer and familiar. That's because it is Will Gardner's.

He has no idea what to do, did she just call out somebody else's name? Who in fact is a total stranger to him, he has never heard of a person called Finn, could Finn be some other guy that she knows, could he maybe be the reason why she left her husband?. He jumps to conclusions in his head and by these assumptions he feels slightly terrified at the idea.

"Alicia... It's me, Will" he says, sitting on the edge of the bed, still holding her hand. "We're in the hospital, you came out of surgery about three hours ago" he indicates "You're alright now, you've lost a lot of blood, you have to stay in hospital for the next couple of weeks..." he says squeezing her hand.

"Will?" she murmurs a little confused, her eyes now fully awake. Taking in his appearance, she notices how he looks terrified and worried. He responds by nodding his head, smiling at her.

"My kids..." she whispers, barely audible but he can hear her.

"They're with Owen and Veronica, I was just with them a few hours ago. They're alright.." he reassures her, squeezing her hand to which she squeezes back. One would think that after all the pain circulating through her body she wouldn't have the energy to squeeze anything, except she does with him. His gentle hold is the only thing keeping her stable.

"It hurts... It hurts so bad" she mutters, her voice barely audible.

Will's heart aches for her, he just wants to scoop her up into his arms and hold her but then that outcome would probably only cause more pain to her body. "I know' he brushes his thumb over the palm of her hand. "I'll go get the nurse" he says standing up, letting go of her hand.

"Dont.. don't leave me" she pleads, whispering.

He moves closer to her, gently touching her forearm, looking sweetly into her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere" he reassures her "I'm just going to get the nurse and I will be right back." He gently brushes his thumb against her arm. She nods her head and hums at the comfort.

Once he comes back, as promised he has the nurse with him, he quickly sits next to her bedside holding onto her hand once again and watching her with fascination as her eyelids flutter, looking up towards the ceiling and he knows that she must be tired.

"Good evening Miss Cavanaugh, my name is Claire and I am your overnight nurse. How are you feeling?" she asks, walking next to her patient, while monitoring the machines.

"Sore..." Alicia mumbles "I can't sleep because of the pain..." she states. Will squeezes her hand once again, reassuring her that he's here and not going anywhere.

"Where in particular is the pain?" the nurse asserts.

"Everywhere..." she admits. "It circulates through my body but mainly near the shoulder." She states

The nurse nods her head convinced. "Okay then, that can be expected after the day you've just had, I will transmit a morphine bag to your I.V line, so the small amount of morphine will flow through your body and help with the pain. Is there any other pain you are experiencing at the moment?"

Alicia nods her head, squinting at the pain that just hit her in the arm "Headache, that's it" she declares.

"Okay, I will be right back" the nurse states, walking towards the door until Alicia stops her in her tracks.

"Nurse?" Alicia says

"Yes?"

"Is there... Was there a man brought in? From the same...accident...as me? About six feet...Lawyer.." she finishes, her voice sounding tired but also desperate to get a response.

Will then realises who the man called Finn is. He must have been the prosecutor during the case, and the person who Kalinda mentioned earlier, 'She was lying on the prosecutors lap' he distinctively remembers her words; words that made his heart stop for a few seconds.

"Hmm not that I know of..." the nurse starts off "I can give a call down to the emergency room if you want?"

"Yes please" Alicia responds. "His name is Finn... Finn Polmar"

The nurse nods her head, she can't help but glance at Will with some curiosity, noticing his hand entwined with hers.

The nurses and doctors around the floor know who she is, how could they miss is? It's all over the news. 'Governors Ex wife shot in court and rushed to hospital'. So obviously it's not hard to suspect that something's going on here between this stranger who by the way looks really attractive and the ex wife of the current Governor of Illinois, instead of thinking much into it, the nurse decides to ignore it, it's none of her business anyway.

Peter has taken the time to call Chicago general hospital's CEO who he has known for years, and given specific orders to take extreme care of his ex wife and the mother of his children. Which the hospital has responded to really well, considering they have done everything humanly possible to keep her alive.

"Okay, I will give the emergency room a call right now. I'll be back soon with the anti biotic" the nurse states, leaving the room.

Once the nurse has left , Alicia exhales with a deep sigh and glancing around the room, noticing the large amount of flowers draped across the nearby table in the corner. Surely Veronica didn't go to the trouble of buying so many flowers for one person.

Alicia grins at the thought before saying "Where did all the flowers come from?" she says facing Will who's taken in her words, grinning at them as well.

"The whole of Illinois" he states, laughing at his comment.

"Really?" Alicia says, stunned and a little surprised.

He nods his head "Yep, and there's more in the waiting room and also the reception desk" he states, giggling.

"But how do they know?" she asks confused.

"It's all over the news" he simply states, glancing down at their hands, noticing how perfect they fit together.

Taking in his words she thinks that maybe he may have found out through watching the news, the alone makes her shatter.

"Is that how you found out?" she questions, concerned.

"No" he replies softly. "Kalinda called" he states, avoiding eye contact, still staring at their hands and brushing his thumb against her palm.

"Kalinda" she sighs, remembering the scene earlier on today. "Is she alright? What about Dianne? What happened to them?" she pleads.

Will faces her concerned appearance, admiring her concern towards Dianne and Kalinda. "They're fine, They're absolutely fine... They are more worried about you... we all are" he states, looking deeply into her eyes and admiring how her hazel tired eyes shine.

She notes the way he looks at her and to be perfectly honest, she feels a little uncomfortable, not uncomfortable in the sense that she wants him to leave, in fact, she wants him to stay more than ever, it's just that the last few months haven't exactly been civil between the two, yes they had agreed, just a couple of weeks ago, to be more civil and kind towards each other and then there was that encounter back at her offices earlier on today, before the shootings. Regardless, this situation is still weird because she doesn't quite understand where they stand now. She's scared that he will walk into her life only to have him walk back out once he returns back to the fact that she backstabbed him, stealing his top clients.

"Are you alright?" Will brings her attention back to the present, concerned of the fact that she sort of drifted off in deep thought.

She nods her head and smiles at him. The room once again falling silent until Will speaks up. "I'm sorry" he declares, his face portraying somebody whose deeply disappointed in himself and asking for forgiveness except she doesn't know what for.

Alicia couldn't be more confused "For what?" she asks softly, nearly a whisper.

"For everything" he shrugs his shoulders "For the way I've been treating you in the last few months..." Alicia interrupts "Will" she interjects, squeezing his hand but he continues. "No, please Alicia I need to get this out or I'm afraid I never will." He whispers

"When Kalinda called and said you had been shot... I didn't know what to do, I had no idea what I was doing or where I was" he laughs, remembering how Cary had to, basically walk him towards the elevators.

"So many thoughts were going through my mind. Mainly the thought of loosing you, those three hours waiting while you were in surgery were the most excruciating in my life." He admits, staring at her, waiting for a response.

It takes a while for her to respond but when she does, it takes him by surprise. "I thought of you too" she whispers "While I was lying on the floor, I couldn't stop thinking about all the important people in my life, you, my kids, my family... I tried to fight him.." she breaks "I tried to stop Jeffery but then the bullet hit me, It felt like this huge force into my body... I can't remember much except for Finn pulling me to the side and covering me with his body and then he got shot and... and everything happened so fast" she cracks, remembering the horrific scene.

From hearing her words, his heart aches for her even more. He takes in her words about Finn trying to save her life, comforting her while she lay in her own pool of blood. Will immediately takes action in comforting, sitting on the edge of the bed closely to her and taking her hand with both of his. "He tried to save you?... Finn?" is the first thing he says.

She nods her head "Yes. He pulled me under the table and that's when he got shot, he covered me with his body. I thought I was going to die..." she says closing her eyes, a single tear falling down her cheek.

Will can't help but think of how much he owes this man Finn, he saved the love of his life and for that, he is truly thankful. Gently brushing away the tear off her cheek he tenderly places a kiss against her forehead. "It's alright, it's going to be alright" he assures her "I'm not going anywhere."

She slowly opens her eyes and finds herself facing his. "Thank you" she murmurs. With his body still leaning against hers, she slowly lifts her hand up to cup his cheek and pulls him down for a sweet lingering kiss. He pulls away to give her breath and rests his forehead against hers, closing his eyes he murmurs "I love you" to which she responds with a wide but tired smile. She gently but quickly pecks his lips before whispering "I love you too." And with that, Will feels like he is going to explode with happiness but under the circumstances, he can't exactly pick her up and spin her around so instead he kisses her again, cupping her face with his hands. She can feel the wide smile against her mouth. He slowly pulls away, afraid that he might take too much breath away from her, he sits back on the edge of the bed, gently pushing a strand of hair against her face and staring at her like she's the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Your staring is making me feel all sorts of weird things counsellor, It's could definitely be better than morphine... Although I haven't tried it yet..." she jokes half grinning and half exhausted. He laughs at her words and takes in how exhausted she looks.

"Well let's test the morphine out first, and that way you can get some real sleep" he grins, smoothly brushing his hand against her forearm, he still hasn't let go of her hand.

Just then the nurse walks back in with what looks like a small sealed up bag in her hands."I called the emergency room, they say Finn Polmar was admitted into hospital shortly after you were" she declares. "I believe he also had surgery and is now resting which is what you should be doing" she states, smiling at the patient and the man sitting next to her, noticing how cosy the two look.

Will nods his head, returning the smile. "Yes sorry, we were just waiting for you to come back, I promise, she will be getting plenty of sleep" he states, glancing back at her.

"So Finn is alright?" Alicia speaks softly to the nurse, monitoring how she's adjusting the morphine into the I.V line tube that connects to her arm. "It would appear so, yes" the nurse replies.

"Now" the nurse indicates once finished adjusting the medication "Get as much sleep as possible, you've had a long day Miss Cavanaugh, I could only stress that you need rest." She states, signifying that she is talking to both the adults in the room.

"Please, call me Alicia" she murmurs, smiling at the woman standing above her. The nurse nods her head and returns the smile "Is there anything else I can get you?" she asks.

"A blanket for him please" she gestures towards Will who is currently sitting in the big chair next to her bedside, still holding her hand "There's a blanket in the closet right behind you sir, Uhh sorry I didn't get your name?" the nurse states.

"Will... Will Gardner" he replies.

"Alright then" the nurse starts off towards her patient who is slowly falling to sleep, her eyelids blinking slowly. "Get some sleep Alicia, Your doctors will be visiting you later on today and I will be checking on you regularly throughout the night."

Alicia only responds nodding her head .

"Thank you nurse, for everything" Will states, while grabbing the spear blanket out of the closet.

"Goodnight" the nurse replies and with that walking out of the room.

Will glances at the clock taking in that it's one a clock in the morning before facing Alicia, her eyes are already shut but he can tell by her breathing that she is still awake. Gently placing a kiss against her cheek "Goodnight and sweet dreams" he gently whispers against her ear, so that she can only hear it. She hums and smiles as a response and with that Will slowly sits back against the chair, moving it closer to her bedside and entwining his fingers once again with hers drifting off to sleep.

The next time Will wakes up it's not because of Alicia, but from a small knock at the door. His first instinct looks over to Alicia to see if she has awaken by the noise but instead she's still sleeping like a rock, her fingers still entwined with his. He looks towards the doors and there's Kalinda with what looks like flowers. "Flowers from Lockhart Gardner" she mocks, peeking into the room holding them up.

"Kalinda!" he beams, gesturing for her to come in. He glances towards the clock, noticing that it's only 5 a clock in the morning, the sun still yet to rise

"How is she?' Kalinda asks, placing the flowers on the table next to the other dozen of flowers and taking a seat beside Will.

"Stable... Did you get my text last night?"

"Yes" Kalinda replies. "I got a hold of Dianne and informed her. She was really relieved..." she sighs, looking at Will whose eyes are fixed on the woman lying in front of him.

"Has she woken up yet?" Kalinda asks quietly, not wanting to disturb the piece.

Will nods his head. "Yes, for about a half an hour" he replies, sounding relieved.

"Did you talk to her?" Kalinda asks questionably.

It takes a while before he answers. His mouth forming into a wide relieved smile. "Yes."

Noticing his facial expression and relieved tone, she takes it as they finally sorted things out even under the circumstances. She nods her head and leaves it at that.

After a long pause of silence, both of them taking in how Alicia looks. Will suddenly speaks, hesitantly "What happened in court... when you found her?" he finnishes, now facing Kalinda.

She stares at him blankly for a few minutes before starting off. "I heard the gunshots and the screaming, It took a while but when I eventually got into the courtroom, the first thing I saw was her shoe on the floor, that was when I freaked out. The second thing I saw was Jeffery Grant sitting under the bench with a gun pointed under his chin, he kept triggering it but it wouldn't produce, he had used all the bullets..." she pauses for a second glancing back at Alicia whose still sleeping like a rock and then turning her attention back to Will. "When I got towards the prosecutors bench... That's when I saw her, the prosecutor was sitting against the table and she was lying on his lap... They were holding hands and she was trying to keep her eyes open, he kept talking to her, telling her to stay awake. He was in a lot of pain too, he was shot on the top of his shoulder but it wasn't as bad as hers... Dianne had managed to get inside the courtroom as well, I don't know how but when she came towards us and saw Alicia, she just trembled; I think she was a little freaked out by the blood" Kalinda half jokes. "Anyway.. when the paramedics showed up, I kept thinking it was too late, she was drifting off. The prosecutor stayed with her the whole time and when they pulled her off his lap she just kept saying don't let go of my hand and he didn't, he never let go." She finishes, her voice shaking a little.

Will eyes her up and down and takes in her words, he's never seen Kalinda emotional before, in reality he's never seen her emotional at all, although she doesn't look that emotional at the moment but he knows that inside she's trembling, just like he is.

"He covered her with his body" Will states in the middle of the silence. Kalinda glances back up to him and gives him a confused look.

"What?" she says lost.

"Alicia told me, after she got shot, Finn pulled her under the table to get her out of the crossfire, in doing so, that's when he got shot... He still managed to get her under the table and he covered her body with his until the shootings and screaming's had stopped..." Will states, remembering Alicia's words just a few hours ago.

Kalinda absorbs his words but doesn't say anything further.

"Do you think she would have died?" Will asks in deep thought, his eyes locked on Alicia's sleeping form.

"What do you mean?" Kalinda says confused.

"If Finn hadn't dragged her out of the crossfire" he states, this time looking towards Kalinda.

Now, fully understanding what he means she responds, confidently. "No" she simply states. "If he hadn't of moved her than she would likely have gotten shot again."

He turns his attention back to Alicia, nodding his head and agreeing with the other woman's words. Alicia could have died, this woman that he is hopelessly in love with could have died and could never have had the chance to know just how much Will Gardner loves her, this is his second chance to prove it to her and he has the rest of his life to do just that. She is alive, she is breathing, she is right in front of him and most importantly she now knows that he does love her, he loves her more than life itself and he's not going anywhere.

* * *

**One more chapter left! :) the next chapter, I cant wait to write! its just to end off the story. It is going to fast forward into five or six months which was my original plan and will have a lot of Alicia/Will of course. And Alicia's experience since the accident and also the Alicia and Finn friendship.**

**Please review! :) I will update soon but first I need to hear your thoughts, they are deeply appreciated!**


	4. Five months later

**Ok, I must warn you. This is my longest chapter yet. I am incapable of writing a short chapter but I just had to make this chapter long because it is the last. This chapter is mostly Will and Alicia and their cute relationship, I have included many other characters including a few surprising ones but I wont spoil it for you! Please read and review! Enjoy! and thank you to those who have stuck with the story, I appreciate it!. **

5 months later.

Five months, five months since that horrifying incident that nearly killed Alicia and left her lying in her own pool of blood. It took a while for Alicia to adjust having to work in that same courtroom again. It took a lot of courage and determination to walk through those same halls but she did it. Upon further reflection she had to always have a second chair amongst working in that exact room and on that exact floor, and of course Cary was always her second chair. The first time she walked through those doors since the incident she had to clutch onto Cary's arm for support and he held her with equal intensity. He had suggested that she go back to the office, he could take over but she declined and instead walked straight to the desk ignoring the slight stain of frail pink etched on the floor, somehow the cleaner wasn't able to get rid of the blood that soaked through the tilled floor and the carpet next to it. There is a reason she doesn't wear crimson red outfits anymore, she's thrown anything red out of her closet and exchange-changed her whole closet around. Wearing much more elegant expensive outfits nowadays so that the first thing people think when she walks in the door is how beautiful she looks rather than thinking about the fact that she nearly died and that she's lucky to be standing in the presence of everybody else.

Will couldn't be more happy nowadays either, however he does dislike the fact that when his girlfriend walks through the doors all men tend to stare at her figure more often than Will would like. Cavanaugh, Agos and Associates and Lockhart Gardner have recently decided to merge firms together, everyone agreed that it was a good idea and a great opportunity for both firms considering Alicia and Cary have the clients and Will and Dianne have the money. Will was particularly thrilled with the idea because that would mean he would get to spend every day with Alicia instead of just the nights and the weekends although she doesn't stay every night because of the kids but they do spend their weekends together and mostly in bed, and sometimes in the weekdays he stays with her, even if the kids are home but that's not every night. Will has developed a strong and wonderful relationship with Alicia's children, every Thursday night he finishes work early, around 4 in the afternoon and together, he and the two teenagers make dinner and sometimes bake except Will doesn't have a clue on how to bake so Grace is slowly teaching him. By the time dinner is ready, usually Alicia arrives home from work and the four of them eat together oddly like a family. Zach and Grace have grown to really like Will and enjoy his company; they mostly enjoy the fact that he makes their mother happy which is the most important thing.

There is one thing that Will is unsure about because Alicia has never brought the topic up which is living together. He knows that it's something he definitely wants, for lack of a better word; he hasn't wanted anything more in his life. One of the main reasons why he would like to have her wake up every morning next to him is because some nights when he's alone he has these terrible dreams of waking up in the morning and finding that instead of surviving she died in that courtroom. Except when she is asleep in his arms, the bad dreams slowly fade away and are replaced with good ones.

He looks forward to the weekends most days because that's their time, just the two of them (and sometimes the kids when Peter isn't able to have them in the weekend). On the weekends they do normal things that couples usually do, go for walks in the city, go grocery shopping and hold hands, watch movies and cook meals, etc. This is what he enjoys the most now that he has her completely.

It's a lazy, rainy Saturday morning and they have just had breakfast and have gone back to bed. They are buried under the covers, talking in whispers and playing like teenagers with their hands as the pouring rain hits the windows. They are both laid out on their sides facing each other. Will has gone to the extent of switching her position, laying her on her right side instead of her left. He gently moves her and then jumps on her side of the bed so he can once again face her. "Will what are you doing, I'm not going to break" she whispers, giggling.

"I know, I just have this thing about pressure on your left arm, it might hurt" he replies sweetly to which Alicia smiles and kisses the palm of his hand that is entwined with hers.

In the midst of the comfortable silence, he whispers his deepest and scariest confession. "Some mornings I wake up and think you died in that courtroom but then I remember..." he trails off, avoiding eye contact and admiring how perfect their hands fit together.

She looks at him for a few seconds before letting go of his hand and lifting his jaw so he can look into her eyes. Once they have made eye contact, he can see the water building up in her eyes and she kisses him, sweet and beautiful and he responds with equal passion. She gently pulls away and pecks the tip of his nose. "Well then what if I was to wake up next to you every morning, would that help?" she suggests, smiling and waiting for his response.

It takes a while for him to digest her words but when he does, he's not quite sure if she's sure of her words and he studies her for a moment, searching for some sign of anxiety or hesitation except all he can find is her wide grin and certain eyes. _This is all he's ever wanted, you are all I've ever wanted. He thinks to himself._

"You mean?" he replies, his mouth forming into a wide smile.

She only nods her head, taking in his wide grin.

He kisses her once again, soft and lingering. He whispers against her lips "I would love that"

She nods her head in between kisses. "Good" she murmurs and then pulls away, entwining her fingers with his, once again. "I look forward to waking up in your arms every morning and falling asleep in them every night" she states.

He beams into a wide smile and takes in how she looks at him, with adoration and relaxation. He gently pushes her back so she is lying on her back and moves on top of her, holding his weight on his elbows so he doesn't crush her. He looks deeply into her eyes and finally replies with "And I look forward to spending the rest of my life loving you and waking up to your beautiful face every morning" he whispers, kissing her jaw, lips, nose and forehead.

When he kisses her forehead she closes her eyes and when she opens them, one tear of joy escapes, falling down her cheek. He gently brushes the tear away and kisses it, kisses her brow, her eye lashes, every part of her face.

"I love you" she whispers, looking into his eyes.

"I love you more" he simply replies and she doesn't even try to argue because she knows just how pointless it would be and how he would keep repeating that he was the one to love her more until she'd give in, so she just presses another kiss on his lips, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and squeezing her arms tighter around his neck, the rest of that morning, they spend making love.

She is the first to wake, and upon further reflection, in the arms of the man she loves who is sleeping peacefully beside her. She glances at the clock set on the night stand. It's nearly 1 a clock in the afternoon and they have been asleep for nearly 3 hours. They have arranged to be meeting a few friends at the nearby restaurant around five in the afternoon so with plenty of time she quietly untangles herself out of Wills arms, kissing his forehead and pulling the covers over him to keep him warm. She throws on his bath robe and quietly pads out of the room walking into the living room, he keeps his apartment tidy and always warm, giving a sense of calm and relaxation. She grabs her phone and surprisingly there are no missed calls or messages. After making herself a cup of coffee she peeks back into the bedroom, Will is still asleep and she would loath to wake him so she decides she can't wait any longer and jumps into the shower. After a good hot refreshing shower she slips into a pair of long skinny stylish jeans that make her long legs stand out as well as adding her blue silk blouse that she knows Will particularly loves. She has her own drawer of clothes in Wills apartment; well he wouldn't call it a drawer but rather half of his closet. While still in the bathroom, her hair still tied up within the towel, she adds minimal makeup towards her face, not over doing it but looking just right. Before walking back into the room she glances towards herself in the mirror and notices how young and youthful she looks, it makes her feel happy, not only happy from the fact that she looks ten years younger but that she is truly happy in every way possible, it's about time, she has been through so much, her and Will both, god knows they deserve this good timing for once.

Walking back into the bedroom and untangling the towel from her hair, letting her damp straight brunette hair fall down to her shoulders. She notices Will's eyes are open, staring at her from the bed, his head resting on the pillows.

"Morning handsome" she says walking towards his side of the bed "or should I say good afternoon" she grins.

He sits up against the headboard and pulls her in for a gentle kiss, feeling the silky blouse she is wearing "God I love you in silk" he states, letting her slip off the bed to grab the hair brush.

"I know" she replies cheekily. "That's why I wore it" she states looking at him through the mirror while brushing her hair.

He laughs, shuffling himself out of the tousled sheets and moving towards her. Wrapping his arms around her mid drift from behind, breathing in her scent and placing gentle kisses against the now small scar that nearly crushed her life. Nowadays that scar is something the both of them choose not to think about and instead think of the present.

"You know how to push my buttons don't you Cavanaugh?" he jokes and she laughs along.

"No, you're just easy to play" she responds

"True that, but I'm only easy to play because you're my biggest weakness and you know it, so you take advantage" he indicates amused.

"And vice versa" she objects and corrects him, giggling at the tickling sensation of his kisses against her neck. He only hums as a response, his attention focused on what he is doing at the moment. He kisses her as if she is a goddess, his goddess. She smiles as he places gentle kisses along her neck and stares at him through the mirror, his arms still laced around her waist from behind.

After she has finished brushing her hair she places the hair brush on the drawer and turns her body around to face his. She wraps her arms around his neck while he places both of his hands on her hips, they stand there for a few moments, kissing and holding each other until Alicia breaks off "You should hop in the shower, warm up a bit" she states rubbing his shoulders, noticing how her boyfriend seems to be getting colder. He hums against her mouth. "I wish you could jump in with me" he states, grinning.

"What are you, 20 years old?" she jokes and he laughs, a type of laugh that comes from his diaphragm, she can feel the laughter hit his ribcage against her body transferring a vibration against her stomach.

"You didn't seem to mind a couple of hours ago when my tongue was..." he starts off but she stops him from continuing, placing her index finger against his mouth.

"Stop!" she giggles. "Now, get in the shower, before you catch a cold!" she indicates.

"Yes Ma'mm" he replies cheekily stealing another kiss away from her lips before heading off in the direction of the bathroom.

_This is bliss. She thinks to herself, this is got to be bliss._

Around 4 a clock in the afternoon they have just finished doing the house chores and another round of love making, so with about an hour to go until they head out to dinner the two snuggle up against the couch and watch some boring television show on TV. Alicia's back is against Will's chest, her feet laid out on the couch while Will is sitting against it, stroking her hair and breathing in her scent, he takes a deep breath and finally voices what he has been thinking about in the last hours.

"Alicia"

"Hmm?"

"About what you said before, about living together..."he states

"I meant it" she interrupts and states casually, her eyes still on the television.

"I know... I just... I don't know" he stumbles, laughing at his words.

She tilts her head up to face his. "Whatever it is, you can tell me" she reassures him to which he smiles at.

"I know" he replies, looking at her sweetly. "I just can't believe we're actually doing this" he admits.

She sits up comfortably so she can get better access at facing him. "What do you mean?" she asks.

"I don't know" he laughs "I mean we're actually going to live together, like as in Me, You, Zach and Grace and did I mention me and you?" he questions searching for any sign of anxiety from her.

"And?" she replies a little confused because she doesn't know why he sounds so puzzled. She studies him and realises what his true worries are. He thinks that she might change her mind when she realises it's all too much and she's not ready to commit.

"Will" she moves on top of him gaining his attention sitting on his legs, her ass settled on his knees and her feet digging into the cushions behind Will's back, she's basically straddling him, her weight rested on his knees and thighs.

Now that she has his full attention she looks deeply into his eyes and places her hands on his chest. "I know this is all unreal and it may seem like we are kind of jumping into this a little too fast but it's been a long time don't you think? I mean we basically live together anyway" she pauses glancing around his apartment seeing that she has already marked his territory and he has done the same with her apartment. She looks back at him.

"I'm not going to back out on you, I WANT this" she states certain, leaning in to peck his lips. "I want this" she repeats again, her lips still against his.

"You have no idea how much that means to me" he murmurs against her mouth, his hands supporting her hips.

She smiles at him and brushes his hair with her fingers and then bringing her hands back down to his chest. "And I hope you know I mean it" she states half joking half serious.

"I do" he nods his head.

"So do you have any ideas on what we should do? In terms of places?" he indicates, clearly unsure of who's going to live in who's apartment or should they search for a place together.

She glances around his apartment. "I think, maybe we should find us our own place?" she questions hesitantly.

He nods his head and smiles, looking into her eyes. "I think that's a great idea" he states.

"You do?" she asks confused "But won't you miss you're place?" she states curiously.

His hearty laugh convinces her that she's over thinking. He shakes his head "I wouldn't care if I had to live in a tent, as long as I'm with you I'll be fine" he states amused.

"A tent, really?" she mocks, amused at his words.

"Well it would probably have to be a really big tent, we can't forget Zach and Grace." He giggles.

She finds it absolutely adorable when he talks and thinks about her kids first. She's noticed that he talks about them a lot, even at work. She heard him talking to Clarke Haden and Dianne the other day about Zach and how intelligent he is at computing software's. She also heard him talking to Finn about his soccer practice with Grace last weekend. Kalinda was the first to point out that he talks about her kids quite a lot and when Alicia realised it was true she giggled and admired the fact.

"Speaking of my wonderful children" she mocks to which he smiles at. "I think I should tell them sometime this week." She declares

"That we are going to live in a tent?" he questions, sounding serious but the slight grin on his face gives away otherwise.

She laughs out loud to which he joins in, his hands running up and down her arms, loving the feeling of her silk blouse. "How do you think they'll handle it?" he jumps to the point, this time genuinely serious.

"I think they will be alright, I'm sure they won't go crazy on me" she states, disliking the idea of her children hating her, but of course they never would.

"But they like you" she states "I mean really like you, to the point where they talk about you all the time, it's appalling." She rolls her eyes and grins. "Seriously, they don't even talk about me that much" she jokes.

"They talk about me?" Is the first thing he says.

She nods her head smiling and playing with the hair behind his ear. "Yes... Well not all the time but your name tends to come up in ordinary morning and afternoon discussions when I get home"

"Really?" he says amused "What do they say?"

"Well, an example would be just the other day, I arrived home from work and they both asked me how my day was, halfway through my sentence, Zach didn't even give me a chance to finish and immediately asked how you were." She grins noticing Will's adorable smile appear.

"Hmmm" he hums proudly

"hmmm indeed. You seem to be making a big impression on my children Mr. Gardner" she states

"Yea, I think it's my good looks and skills" he states.

She stares at him for a couple of seconds before bursting out into laughter, leaning the top of her head against his chest unable to stop from giggling. _God that laugh, _Will thinks to himself. It's like music to his ears.

"Why are you laughing?" he tries to sound serious and offended by her laughter but fails miserably because of the wide smile stretched across his face.

She finally stops and lifts her head back up from his shoulder to face his questioning eyes and amused grin.

"I don't know but I just remembered why I fell in love with you" she states smiling. His eyes match hers, which shine with adoration.

He cups her face and pulls her in for a gentle lingering kiss; she slides her hands around his neck and moves closer, onto his lap and straddles his entire body. They sit there for a good fifteen minutes just kissing and holding each other as if they will soon disappear. He clings onto her back while she viciously tugs at the nape of his hair, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. By the looks of it they would probably end up in bed soon, again. But Alicia slowly pulls away and rests her forehead against his, closing her eyes and giggling a little.

"We can't get enough of each other" she states opening her eyes and watching his face beam when he realises her words. He laughs and brings his hands down to her hips.

"Seriously!" she states, grinning. "We're like rabbits, at home, at places, even at work. I'm sure everybody knows that when we say we're going out for lunch that doesn't necessarily mean eating" she states laughing at her own words.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" He murmurs against her skin, kissing her neck and going further down to her breast until she stops him, lifting his face so he can meet hers.

"Be patient" she indicates with her index finger pointing towards him. "We have all night and day tomorrow, but first we have to get ready for dinner, remember? Our lovely friends are probably already there" she states hopping off of him and standing up.

"But I want you to myself" he pouts to which she rolls her eyes and shakes her head in amusement. She gestures her hand for him to take which he accepts, standing up and kissing her forehead.

Will grabs his belongings and chucks on his coat and black and white chuck taylors, looking casual and smart. He can hear Alicia's heels clicking against the hardwood floors as she walks out of the bedroom, wearing her long grey Salvatore Ferragamo labelled winter coat with a white scarf and her Jimmy Choo sued pumps that go well with her skinny jeans. Will admires his girlfriend from a far as she walks towards him adjusting her airings to her ears. "Ready?" she snaps him out of the haze.

"Yes" he nods, pecking her cheek with a light kiss and opening the front door letting her go first.

The restaurant that Dianne has picked is only a couple of blocks away from Wills apartment so they walk. Wills arm is secured around her shoulders protecting her from the cold wind while she has her other arm around his waist. The two of them walk like this the whole way, talking and whispering inappropriate things to each other. They ignore the odd looks people give them, some people have noticed who she is because at first they were immediately drawn to how stunning she looks and then looking further into the woman's face they recognised her from the news and papers. But she doesn't care, that's all in the past. She is no longer the politician and Governor of Illinois's wife and she enjoys not having to handle the idea that she is some sort of celebrity. She loves Peter and she loves how much of a great father he is but she's glad she is no longer having to live in a marriage where she is simply not happy.

Walking into the restaurant, still clinging to each other, Alicia immediately recognises their friends sitting at the restaurant table. There is, Dianne and her husband Kurt, Cary and Kalinda and Finn and his wife. Finn is now working at Lockhart Cavanaugh Gardner and Agos. While Alicia was recovering from hospital the states attorney pressed charges against Finn accusing him of the faults of which so many people were injured. Will and Dianne, particularly Will fought with Finn against it. The two men get along really well and have a lot in common.

Once arriving at the table and finally letting go of each other missing the warmth already, they both exchange there hello's and kisses against cheeks. Will helps Alicia remove her coat and scarf while everyone else is having conversations between one another except for Kalinda who is secretly eyeing the two, she watches how Will takes her scarf and helps Alicia shuffle her coat off to reveal her blue silk blouse. Alicia catches Will's eye and the two lock eyes with each other, smiling, for a few seconds before snapping back to reality. Once she has sat down he takes the seat next to Alicia. Dianne sitting on his left side and Finn sitting on Alicia's right.

About halfway through dinner Finn is the first person to say something about the fact that Alicia had taken two days off work this week. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a while" he states quietly.

And he's right; she hadn't gone to work on Thursday and Friday because she had come down rather quickly with a cold. Her doctors had warned her if she was to get sick at any moment that she was to rest which is why Will had practically forced her to take two days off, he taking the Friday off and looking after her. She had told him that it wasn't necessary and not to tell anybody that she was sick because she knew the first thing they would do is worry, just like every other time she comes down with an Illness.

What Alicia doesn't recognise though but everyone else does is that when she comes down with a simple Illness like the flu or a cold her body deteriorates rather quickly, this is one of the effects she has to do deal with which is totally fine considering it's not life threatening.

"I fell ill, I don't know what triggered it but I just woke up with this massive headache and high temperature, It's probably because of the weather" she shrugs her shoulders "and my doctors told me I needed to stay home so I couldn't come into work" she rolls her eyes, frustrated at the fact.

Without even knowing, because she thought she was only talking to Finn, everyone at the table has caught on to her words. She thought nobody was listening because they were all talking to one another but turns out, that wasn't the case. Apparently the word 'ill' coming from Alicia's mouth can catch anybody's attention.

"Is everything alright?" Dianne states in worry glancing between Will and Alicia.

"Yes yes" she voices a small laugh "I'm fine, It was just a cold. I'm fine now" she nods her head convincingly enough to calm them down, she glances between the people on the table while taking a sip of her glass of wine.

Will watches her with worry as well but he manages to hide it. '_It wasn't just a cold'_ he thinks to himself. He locks eyes with Kalinda and he can tell by her questioning and worried look that she knows what he's thinking. He lightly shakes his head begging her to dismiss it which she does and turns her attention back to Dianne and Alicia.

"Oh okay" Dianne replies hesitantly with a smile, her tone unconvinced. "The change in the weather is getting to everybody, It's going into winter rather quickly than expected." Dianne changes the subject, noticing how Alicia feels slightly uncomfortable at the prying eyes on her around the table. With the subject matter of conversation changed around the table, Cary bringing up the topic of talking about who has a good chance for the presidential campaign in 2016. Alicia feels grateful that nobody makes a big deal about her coming down with a cold.

Later on when Alicia excuses herself for the bathroom, everyone is still talking to one another, the conversation going from politics to the 90's to Madonna and then back to politics. It's funny how politics, particularly American politics comes up in random discussions. Alicia just hopes they won't bring up Peter's name.

Everyone has seemed to have forgotten about the whole sick thing except for Kalinda and Dianne, the issue still stuck in their heads. So once Alicia heads off to the restroom Kalinda slowly moves around the table and takes Alicia's seat, cautiously eyeing Will with questioning eyebrows. "What happened?" she states looking at Will. Dianne leans closer as well; just the three of them in on the conversation while everyone else is talking and laughing rather loud.

He sighs frustrated before answering. "You don't have to worry, she woke up with a headache and was sweating, her temperature was high. I made her take the day off and then her doctors advised her to take the rest of the week off." he states.

"What did the doctors say?" This time Dianne asserts.

"That she was right, that it was only a cold but her body deteriorated Thursday morning rather quickly, yesterday it was slowing down and then this morning it just disappeared" he shrugs his shoulders. Noticing how the two woman glance at each other with worried expressions.

"It fine honestly, everything is fine. Trust me, she has the best doctors and she's more healthy than she's ever been" he states convincingly enough for Kalinda to nod her head and then seeing Alicia appear out of the restroom, she returns back to her seat. She notices how Alicia uses Will's shoulder for support to sit back down.

"You alright?" he asks sweetly.

She softly touches his cheek and smiles "Never better" she replies happily and truthfully.

Later on while Alicia moves towards the bar that is only a few feet away, ordering herself and Will a glass of wine she surprisingly has an unexpected encounter with someone from her ex husbands past and political career. Mike Kresteva, some things never change.

"Alicia!" he yells walking towards her. She takes a deep breath and gives him a fake smile. She glances towards her table that is only a few feet away, she takes in how her friends hear and see the man call out her name and then they all immediately stare at her.

She once again takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes for a few seconds. "Mike Kresteva" she states pessimistic.

"How are you Alicia?" he states enthusiastically to which Alicia tries to suppress an eye roll.

"Good thank you" she forces the most fake smile ever. The bartender finally arrives with her two classes of red wine and she accepts both.

"Water please" Mike indicates towards the bartender.

"Your still acting like you no longer drink alcohol?" she states ironically to which he laughs at and moves closer to her.

"Well no" he starts off "Thanks to your interview with Charlie rose a year ago accusing me of being an alcoholic, I can no longer drink in front of people" he jokes, surprisingly he starts laughing.

"Wow" she starts off acting surprised. "You really are still the same since I last saw you" she states, smiling ironically.

"I heard you divorced" he changes the subject, jumping straight to the point.

"And I heard your wife left you for a younger man" she replies cynical. She can hear Will choke on his drink and Cary and Finn immaturely giggling at her words.

"I see your still the same" he replies sarcastically to which she grins at.

"Really?" she sounds curious. "How?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "You sound the same, you still have this ironical behaviour that intrigues me every time I hear you talk" he admits.

"Hear me talk?" she states confused.

He nods his head "Yes, There was a marathon of all your interviews on television the other day, It was quite fascinating to see how you manage to have all the media and reporters wrapped around your little finger." He states sarcastically.

"Sounds like you're stalking me" she declares to which he laughs at.

"I'm not the only one" he jokes.

She nods her head up and down forming her mouth into a thin line. "I hope that was a joke" she states concerned.

He laughs out loud and oddly it calms her, to know that he was actually joking. Before he can respond she interjects. "I really must go" she states pointing towards her table.

He nods his head and lifts his glass to her gesturing for her to go. "Always a pleasure Mrs Florrick" he is aware of his mistake by calling her Mrs Florrick when she is no longer a Florrick, hasn't been for six months now. She rolls her eyes and ignores his arrogance heading for the table. She smiles at her friends and hands Will his glass of wine

"Everything alright?" he states grinning.

"Just grand darling" she touches his shoulder to which he offers her a sweet smile and she returns the gesture.

Later on in the night when everyone has finished their deserts, they all exchange their goodbyes. Cary offers a ride to Will and Alicia but they politely decline. They walk together the same way they did just a few hours ago. With his arm protectively wrapped around her while she cuddles into his warmth, the two enjoying the cold wind and the scenery of Chicago's street lights and tall buildings. "Have I told you that I love you lately?" Will states much to his enjoyment.

"You may have mentioned it a few times" she replies amused.

"You we're amazing in there." He states, still holding her while walking across the street.

"I was amazing in there?" she mocks "Which part?" she says a little confused.

"The part where you basically told Krestever to fuck off." He laughs and she joins in, clinging to him and his warmth even tighter as the cold wind breezes against her body.

"Yea, that part was fun" she responds grinning. She shivers as the icy cold wind hits against her body and covers half her face with her scarf.

"We should have drove" Will states, holding onto her tighter as they walk the streets of Chicago in the cold night.

"What? No" she shakes her head. "I wanted to walk, I like walking with you" she states.

He kisses the side of her head. "I like walking with you too but next time let's check the weather forecast okay?"He laughs and she smiles.

"I still want to go walking with you more often though, when we find us our own place I want it to be near a beach" she demands to which he laughs at.

"Okay, I'll look into it. And we will have a big Jacuzzi outside on the deck" he whispers and she laughs heartily while he kisses her cheek.

"I look forward to it" she states. Lifting her right hand up to her right shoulder and entwining her fingers with his, his arm that is draped over her shoulder. He squeezes her hand and she kisses his lips, the kiss long and lingering, it's amazing how they can do two very difficult things at once (kissing and walking at the same time). She pulls away a few seconds later and shakes his arms off grabbing his hand and pulling him into his apartment building.

The next morning they take a walk to the nearby starbucks restaurant ordering some breakfast and taking it back to the apartment. While they are in the restaurant she notices something in the morning's newspaper that draws her attention immediately. There on the front page is four photos of her and Will from last night. Oddly the first thing she thinks about is how good she looks in her skinny jeans and long grey coat with her stylish high heel pumps. She also notices how smart and handsome her boyfriend looks in his casual clothes, she grins at the photos.

The first photo shows Wills arm around her shoulders while hers around his waist. He has his mouth against her ear and she is laughing at his words, her eyes closed.

The next photo is very similar except Will is kissing the side of her head. His eyes closed as he breaths in the scent of her shampoo, she is smiling happily with her mouth open, forming words.

The next photo is also similar except Alicia's arm is lifted to her shoulder holding onto his hand that is draped around the back of her neck and shoulder. The two of them looking deeply into each other's eyes.

The last photo is very much the same except their lips are now touching, both of their eyes closed kissing passionately while still walking. The huge title above the pictures on the front page says 'MOVING ON, AlREADY'.

Alicia laughs at the title and looks up to find Will now staring at the paper as well. He looks at her and notices the amusement in her face but her expression slowly turning into guilt.

"I'm sorry" she whispers looking down. He takes immediate action. "Hey" he whispers. "It's alright, I don't care." He shakes his head. "We knew this was going to happen sooner or later" he laughs and she smiles, tipping her toes so she can peck his lips.

"Yea" she sighs. "I'm just glad that I actually look really good in these photos, the photographer done well" she jokes, picking the newspaper up and staring at the photos. He laughs while grabbing their coffees and bag of croissants.

"You are beautiful" he states to which she rolls her eyes in amusement.

She decides to buy the paper and at home they snuggle on the couch together the TV turned on. Will has changed the channel to sports because their faces seem to be printed on every news channel, they are the latest breaking news update and surprisingly they both really don't care. She calls Peter and the kids and tells her children not to be too late when they get back from their fathers, to Alicia's astonishment, they also don't care about the latest 'scandal'.

"We're happy for you mom". And it makes her love her children even more.

She has her reading glasses on and she's currently reading the article out loud, her back against Wills chest and the back of her head snuggled into the curve of his neck.

'MOVING ON ALREADY'

"Governor of Illinois Peter Florrick's ex wife Alicia Florrick now Alicia Cavanaugh seems to have already moved on to new and rather handsome acquaintances" she mocks tilting her head to face Wills amused grin and then turning her attention back to the article.

"After only filing for divorce just six months ago the attorney and mother of two has obviously shown that she is indeed ready to move on from her previous marriage that just ended a little over seven months ago. These photographs below we're shot just last night around seven a clock in the afternoon. An anonymous source told our reporters that the couple had just came out of the nearby restaurant and this source believes that the two were attending a dinner with a few friends, some of whom are also lawyers. The strikingly handsome lad below named Will Gardner is believed to be another attorney who also works with Miss Cavanaugh at her law firm **Lockhart, Cavanaugh, Gardner, Agos and associates. **This law firm is known to be one of the best in our economy and Alicia particularly is known as one of the law firms best attorneys hence the name partnership on the letterhead. Mr Gardner is well known for holding the title as Chicago's 16th most eligible bachelors but he is no longer that and instead has, by the looks of these photographs below, fallen in love with politician and governor of Illinois's ex wife Alicia Cavanaugh. The two seemed very cosy last night as they strolled through the streets of Chicago and had no shame in holding back public displays as you can see in the last photo below of the two kissing each other while walking supposedly back to his apartment. As you can also see below that Miss Cavanaugh's sense of style in her clothing is rather stunning. This long grey winter coat is believed to be designed by stylist Salvatore Ferragamo whose designs are widely appreciated in the fashion world. Mrs Florrick, now Miss Cavanaugh has always worn stunning clothes but this has just reached its peak, many women in Chicago right now must have some sense of jealousy towards the woman. Anyway, back to Will Gardner, research has been done and surprisingly we found that the two cosy attorneys attended Georgetown law school together and were very good friends until recently, their friendship turning into a romantic affair. Of course it isn't an affair considering she is no longer married but the relationship is rather sudden. There have been rumours and speculations about Miss Cavanaugh and Mr Gardner speculating that the two had started an affair while she and Peter Florrick were separated a few years ago although those rumours remain unknown and unreliable from many sources. There have been no reports or comments from the Governor himself so far but he made it very clear in his press announcement that he and his ex wife will always remain good friends and maintain a strong relationship through their children. So with that we wish the happy couple a wonderful time and may they live happily ever after!"

Alicia finally finishes reading the article out loud and feels truly shocked and surprised. She didn't expect the Sunday times to be so kind and write such a nice article about her for once. She glances up at Will who is looking at the photos printed on the article and then faces her amused and surprised grin. "Well that was unexpected" she states "I didn't expect them to be so kind" she laughs to which he smiles at, stroking her hair.

"I know. I wasn't expecting it either" he replies, squeezing his arms around her waist from behind as they lay comfortably on the couch. "A happily ever after?" he mocks, kissing the crown of her head.

She giggles at his words. "A happily ever after" she repeats, sighing as he nibbles on her earlobe.

"In a big castle with princesses and knights and kings and queens" he jokes to which she laughs, pulling her reading glasses off and chucking them with the newspaper on the ground she turns her body around. Now lying on top of his looking into his eyes "My knight and shining armour" she whispers brushing his cheek with her thumb. He strokes her hair, pushing a strand of it behind her ear and closing the distance with a gentle kiss. She moans against his lips as their tongues explore each other once again. "Forever" he murmurs against her lips. "Forever" she repeats, both of them beaming like idiots. Forever is a wonderful thing.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! this is the end of this story:( I've really enjoyed writing it and I appreciate your thoughts and reviews!.**

**Please review! thank you!**


End file.
